robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus (Italian)
Zeus was an Italian robot that exclusively appeared in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. It represented Italy in the European Championship, which was also broadcast as part of German Robot Wars, losing to German series champion Black Hole in the first round. It would later withdraw from Series 7's qualifier battles for The Third World Championship. Zeus was named after the Greek king of the gods, whose thunderbolt symbol formed part of the robot's logo. Design Zeus was a two-wheel driven compact box-shaped robot made out of aluminium with polycarbonate armour, and armed with a tall pneumatic flipper resembling a forklift and featuring a spiked plate. The team claimed that the flipper was capable of throwing other robots out of the arena, but despite having good pushing power, Zeus was unable to demonstrate this after sustaining severe damage during its only battle. The robot also suffered from a lack of experience and a 2cm ground clearance, and the robot could also be easily stranded on its side or on its flipper, with no self-righting mechanism in these areas. Robot History Extreme 2/German Series Representing Italy, Zeus fought in the European Championship, broadcast as part of Extreme Series 2 and German Robot Wars. In its first round battle, it fought the German champion Black Hole, although Team Zeus were confident. As soon as the battle started, Zeus immediately had its flipper plate sheared off by Black Hole's discs, leaving it unable to attack. Another hit from Black Hole threw Zeus onto its back, before Black Hole continued to rip parts of Zeus' armour off and push it onto its flipper, from where Zeus was helpless, then back onto its wheels. Zeus was tossed around by Black Hole a few more times, before being left on its back near a CO2 jet. It was attacked by Dead Metal and Mr. Psycho, although Zeus' baseplate held up well to Dead Metal's saw. Refbot counted the overturned Zeus out, before Mr. Psycho hoisted it into the air and dropped it into the pit. UK Series 7 Zeus was also scheduled to fight the Swedish robot Rawbot for a place in the Third World Championship, broadcast at the end of Series 7 of Robot Wars. However, Zeus broke down before the battle and had to withdraw, granting Rawbot automatic qualification into the World Championship. On-screen, Rawbot's qualification was explained by a claim that it was the "Swedish champion", despite no Swedish series of Robot Wars ever being produced. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Zeus photoshoot.jpg|Zeus preparing for a photoshoot DamagedZeus.jpg|Zeus in the Pits after its only battle Trivia *It is one of only two Italian robots ever to compete on Robot Wars, the other being Mastiff. Both robots fought a German robot and lost in their only battles. *Having withdrawn from the Third World Championship Zeus was the only robot in the European Championship not to appear in any other series. Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Italian Robots Category:International event only competitors in the German Series Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots that forfeited a place Category:Robots with religious or mythological names Category:Robots with Rear-hinged Flippers Category:Robots which debuted in Extreme 2 Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events